Bertha
Bertha is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Appearance Bertha has brown curly hair with a grey cap. She wears a black and white striped referee shirt and grey pants held with a grey belt. She also wears grey shoes with white laces. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Ketchup * Relish * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * White Frosting * Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Pretzel Bat (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Candy Baseball (Two Nutty Butter Cups and a Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *3 Hazelnut Swizzles *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Crab Mezelune (Penne in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Blondie, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Banana Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts (none in Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate French Cruller with Apple Pie Filling (none in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) *Pumpkin Long John Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Hog Wings *6 Red Peppers *3 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (bottom) *8 Pepperoni (top) *Well-Done *8-Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpkin Bread (Wheat Bread in other holidays) *Cheese Ball Spread (Shredded Cheddar in other holidays) *Stuffing (Ranch in other holidays) *Gravy (Bacon in other holidays) *Stuffing (Ranch in other holidays) *Gravy (Bacon in other holidays) *Stuffing (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Curly Fries *Bacobites *Ranch Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Butterscotch Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Creole Rub. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Mango Topping. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank Trivia * She is an umpire for the baseball games played in Griller Stadium. * She is the only Papa's Hot Doggeria debut to not have a Flipdeck. Gallery 77.jpg|Bertha Thumbs-Up! wrukh.PNG Papa -039;s Hot Doggeria Hacked Cheats - HFG.png|Bertha eats anything Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png Bertha in Papa's Pastaria.png Bertha shrugs.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha 2.png Okay_Donuts_-_Bertha.png Bertha coming.png|Bertha in the lobby Bertha not happy.png|Bertha is not happy Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Bertha with Pinch Hitwell Bertha perfect.png|Bertha's donuts are perfect on her favorite holiday! Bertha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Bertha enjoys her perfect cupcakes! Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png perfection.png|I got a Perfect Sandwitch order on Bertha. Orders Bertha2.png|Bertha's final order in Hotdoggeria. Fan Art Bertha art.png|A fan-made drawing of Bertha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:B Characters